


Original und Fälschung

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [61]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Blackouts, Childhood Memories, Drunkenness, Episode Related, Episode: Der Frauenflüsterer, Gen, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Silly, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, no happy ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In vino veritas</i> gilt nicht nur für Wein. Oder doch?</p><p>  <i> "Da muß mehr Rum rein", erklärte Thiel gutgelaunt. Langsam fing er an, Spaß an der Sache zu gewinnen. Als Boerne ihn vor einer guten Stunde aus seiner Wohnung gezerrt und seinen Einsatz als Cocktail-Tester gefordert hatte, hatte er sich zwar gesträubt - als hätte er am Wochenende nichts besseres zu tun! - aber inzwischen sah er eher den unterhaltsamen Aspekt dieser Sache. Und Betty, die stoisch ein Rezept nach dem anderen ausprobierte, beständig begleitet von den guten Ratschlägen ihres Onkels, der inzwischen auch schon den dritten oder vierten Cocktail zu viel gekostet hatte, war durchaus unterhaltsam.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/81411.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Original und Fälschung

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** Cocktails  
>  **Timeline:** Spielt nach "Der Frauenflüsterer"  
>  **A/N:** Cocktails ... was soll man aus so einem Prompt schon groß machen? Ich hatte nur Humor im Sinn. Aber wie so oft kippt das Ende unvermittelt. Und wie so oft wird in einer meiner Geschichten zu viel getrunken *hust* Don't try this at home!  
>  Originalpostingdatum: 16. Mai 2013

***

"Da muß mehr Rum rein", erklärte Thiel gutgelaunt. Langsam fing er an, Spaß an der Sache zu gewinnen. Als Boerne ihn vor einer guten Stunde aus seiner Wohnung gezerrt und seinen Einsatz als Cocktail-Tester gefordert hatte, hatte er sich zwar gesträubt - als hätte er am Wochenende nichts besseres zu tun! - aber inzwischen sah er eher den unterhaltsamen Aspekt dieser Sache. Und Betty, die stoisch ein Rezept nach dem anderen ausprobierte, beständig begleitet von den guten Ratschlägen ihres Onkels, der inzwischen auch schon den dritten oder vierten Cocktail zu viel gekostet hatte, war durchaus unterhaltsam.

"Hier." Betty schob ihm das nächste Glas rüber. "Besser so?"

Er nahm einen Schluck und schüttelte sich. "Jau. ... sag mal, bist du eigentlich nicht noch zu jung, um in einer Bar zu arbeiten?"

"Ich spring doch nur ein, für meine Freundin ..."

"Jetzt lassen Sie Ihren inneren Polizisten mal zuhause, Thiel." Boerne versuchte ihn mit der Schulter anzuschubsen, verfehlte ihn aber halb und wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gekippt. "Die Talente junger Menschen muß man ... muß man fördern wo man kann. Betty, dieser Mai Tai ist eindeutig nicht süß genug. Du mußt darauf achten, daß -"

"Hier." Das Augenrollen war sehenswert. Und Boerne, der abrupt verstummte, während er nach dem nächsten Glas griff, weil er beides anscheinend nicht mehr gleichzeitig schaffte, erheiterte ihn noch mehr. Er grinste vor sich hin, bis er Bettys prüfenden Blick auf sich spürte. Vielleicht sollte er langsam selbst doch auch etwas kürzer treten ....

"Hier."

"Ich glaub', ich hab' genug."

"Der ist alkoholfrei", erklärte Betty. "Ich bin mit den andern durch."

"Na wenn das so ist ..." Er griff nach dem Glas. "Was ist das?"

"Ein Virgin Pina Colada. Für dich auch, KF?"

"Immer her damit", sagte Boerne und Thiel mußte schon wieder grinsen. He, dieser alkoholfreie Cocktail schmeckte gar nicht übel. Gar nicht groß anders als die alkoholische Variante.

...

"Hast du noch so einen jungfräulichen für mich?"

"Ja klar." Betty lächelte ihn fröhlich an. "Ein alkoholfreier Long Island Ice Tea." Sie schob die nächsten beiden Gläser zu Boerne und ihm. Eisteee ... klang erfrischend. Er nahm einen großen Schluck.

"Müßte da nicht ... eine Zitronenscheibe ..." Boerne starrte neben ihm verloren in sein schon wieder leeres Glas, und er mußte jetzt wirklich lachen, und Boerne fragte: "Was denn?", und -

***

\- er schlug die Augen auf.

Oh.

Sein letzter Filmriß war fast 30 Jahre her, und er hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, daß er das noch einmal erleben würde. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite - die Flaschen und Gläser, Betty, alles weg. Und dann bemerkte er den Arm und sah zur anderen Seite. Ah. Da war er ja wohl nicht der einzige mit einem Filmriß; anders konnte er sich jedenfalls nicht erklären, warum Boerne an seiner Seite klebte und leise vor sich hinschnarchte.

Thiel schluckte trocken. Erstmal was trinken. Wasser ... Wasser wäre jetzt gut. Er wand sich mit einiger Anstrengung aus Boernes Klammergriff und tapste Richtung Küche. Nach drei Gläsern Leitungswasser fühlte er sich wieder halbwegs menschlich.

"Thiel?"

Boerne stand hinter ihm in der Tür und sah in etwa so desorientiert aus, wie er sich fühlte.

"Hier." Er füllte sein Glas mit Wasser und schob es zu Boerne hinüber, der es kommentarlos nahm und leerte.

"Das war eine bescheuerte Idee, Versuchskaninchen für Ihre Nichte zu spielen", brummte Thiel. "Cocktails! Heimtückisches Zeug! Mit Bier wäre das nicht passiert. Und wo ist überhaupt -"

Boerne unterbrach ihn mit einem gequälten Stöhnen.

"Stimmt was nicht?"

"Nicht so laut", murmelte Boerne heiser. "Und müssen Sie ausgerechnet um diese Uhrzeit redselig werden?"

"Es ist schon fast zehn."

"Ich meinte ... ach, vergessen Sie's."

Während Boerne ins Bad ging, um was gegen die Kopfschmerzen zu suchen, versuchte Thiel sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Hatten sie wirklich derartig viel getrunken? Am Ende hatte Betty doch nur noch alkoholfreie Cocktails gemixt?

"Boerne?"

"Was denn?" kam es gedämpft aus dem Bad.

"Erinnern Sie sich noch, was passiert ist, nachdem Betty auf alkoholfreie Cocktails umgestiegen ist?"

...

"Boerne?"

"Dieses hinterhältige kleine ... _ich brauche jemanden, der mir hilft und mir sagt, ob ich das richtig mache_ \- ha! Diese Natter, diese -"

"Boerne?" Er öffnete besorgt die Badezimmertür und sah Boerne, der entgeistert auf etwas in seiner Hand starrte.

"Was ist denn?"

"Alkoholfreier Long Island Iced Tea! Ich bin so ein Idiot!" Boerne schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und kniff im nächsten Moment gequält die Augen zu.

"Das stimmt zwar, aber warum jetzt speziell?"

Boerne warf ihm einen anklagenden Blick zu und fuchtelte mit etwas vor seiner Nase herum. "Hier!"

"Jetzt halten Sie doch mal ..." Er griff nach Boernes Hand, damit er endlich sehen konnte, was der andere anscheinend neben der Packung mit den Kopfschmerztabletten gefunden hatte.

 _Rache ist süß_ hatte Betty von Hand auf den Ausdruck eines Fotos geschrieben. Und einen Smilie daneben gemalt.

Und auf dem Bild waren Boerne und er. Nach dem Filmriß, offensichtlich. Und in diese Position waren sie mit Sicherheit nicht von alleine gekommen.

"Und sie war so ein süßes Kind", seufzte Boerne. "Und jetzt ... die Wiedergeburt ihrer Mutter ... eine hinterhältige -" Er brach ab und stützte den Kopf in die Hand.

"Moment." Das war ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen. Er nahm Boerne das Foto ab und drückte ihm das Wasserglas und eine der Kopfschmerztabletten in die Hand. "Schlucken."

"Danke."

Boerne klang ganz schön geschafft. Ob das am Kater lag oder ob er sich wirklich so sehr über Betty ärgerte, ließ sich nicht so wirklich unterscheiden. Der Ärger darüber, den kürzeren gezogen zu haben, war aber vermutlich schlimmer als der Kater, dachte Thiel und grinste. "Sie hätten Sie vielleicht doch lieber nicht Ihr Auto waschen lassen sollen."

"Pfff ..."

Er warf einen zweiten Blick auf das Bild. Nun ja ... es konnte Anlaß zu Mißverständnissen geben, aber so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht. Eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich harmlos. Es sah nur ein ganz klein wenig danach aus, als stünden sie sich näher, als das der Fall war. Und irgendwie traute er Betty zwar zu, das ganze sorgfältig geplant und in die Tat umgesetzt zu haben, aber daß sie das Ergebnis jetzt über ihren Mailverteiler schickte, konnte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen. Und wer aus dieser Runde als Sieger hervor ging, stand noch lange nicht fest ... "Sie fotografiert gar nicht so übel."

"Wie bitte?"

"Vielleicht ... sollten Sie sich einfach für das schöne Foto bedanken."

Boerne sah auf und er konnte förmlich erkennen, wie ihm ein Licht aufging. "Thiel ... ich sage das nur selten, aber ... manchmal sind Sie gar nicht so dumm."

***

Thiel konnte sich ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht verkneifen, als er Boernes Mail an Betty las, die der ihm samt Bettys Antwort kommentarlos weitergeleitet hatte. Boerne war echt ... fies. So richtig. Nicht nur, daß er die Qualität der Aufnahme lobte und Betty bat, ihm doch eine Kopie zur weiteren Verwendung zu schicken, nein, er hatte das ganze noch eine Nummer weiter gedreht und ließ zwischen den Zeilen mitschwingen, wie sehr sie sich über einen solch schönen Schnappschuß von ihnen beiden freuten. Er fragte sich, wie Betty das wohl interpretiert hatte ... als Bluff? Aber sie würde sich nie hundertprozentig sicher sein können, daß es nicht doch stimmte. Ihre knappe Antwortmail klang jedenfalls reichlich irritiert, zumindest las sich das für ihn so. Geschah ihr recht, der kleinen Kröte ... zwei erwachsene Männer derart aufs Kreuz legen zu wollen ...

Er grinste immer noch, als er die Mail anklickte, um sie zu löschen. Aber dann zögerte er und öffnete den Anhang, um sich das Bild noch einmal anzusehen.

Es war tatsächlich ein gelungenes Foto, vom technischen Aspekt her. Bildausschnitt, Licht ... Er selbst sah ein wenig weggetreten und peinlich aus, wie man eben aussah, wenn man schlief. Boerne ... Boerne sah sehr entspannt aus. Entspannt und jünger als sonst, vielleicht weil die Brille fehlte. Und die ganze Szene hatte etwas merkwürdig ... Vertrautes. Die Illusion von Nähe und Vertrautheit hatte Betty ganz hervorragend inszeniert.

Das wirkte beinahe echt.

***

Er sollte sich nie fragen, warum er das getan hatte. Aber in den folgenden Jahren würde diese Datei jeden Umzug mitmachen, von einem Computer auf den nächsten, von einer Wohnung in die nächste, von einer Stadt in die nächste.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Fortsetzung hierzu findet sich hier: [Unausgesprochen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/969036)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unausgesprochen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969036) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri)




End file.
